1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a braking apparatus for use with a tire having a resilient rolling surface. More particularly the invention relates to a braking apparatus for use with wheelchairs, baby carriages, handcarts of similar vehicles but is not limited thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use a substantially circular pivotal cam mounted on a lever arm as a brake when applied against the rolling surfce of a tire on a wheelchair, pram, pushcart of similar vehicle. While such a cam brake will be effective when the tire is rotating in one direction it is less effective when the tire is rotating in the opposite direction. If the brake is being applied by a disabled person in a wheelchair and it is ineffective, the consequences could be serious.
It is an object of this invention to alleviate this disadvantage.